elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper
WORK IN PROGRESS The information on this page is "player-written". It is not regarded as official lore and hence may not be compliant with the official Elysium events. Regardless, the information on this page describes lore which may be used by one or more players within the Elysium community. You are welcome to incorporate as much or as little of this information as you choose. Origin Reapers are said to be as old as life itself. Their birth is completely mysterious as they do not require a parent(s), though if it does, the parents vanish as soon as the reaper becomes self-aware. Being creatures of secrecy their entire lives, no one witnesses a reaper's birth - not even other reapers. They are not born like children for they come about fully matured and understand their abilities and purpose. Most beings consider reapers to be without life, as having such would bind them to time and thus become mortal. It is also known that they inhabit Purgatory, though whether they are born there or not is unknown. 'Relations' Typically, reapers tend to be spectators. It is in their best interest to avoid any kind of confrontation or fight. Most of their relationships are entirely neutral, though some races harbor ill will toward them because they are the cause of death. Some think of reapers as boring since they have little personality (consequential of being without life or time). Anatomy The known types or reapers all have one thing in common - their original form is ethereal and reminiscent of the human skeletal system. They have but one 'organ' called the cogitari located in the skull (seen below), though it is not made of cells. The cogitari emits a strong magnetic field that it can alter to change others' perception of reality. While the cogitari is not capable of materializing life, it can create synthetic materials that mimic life in order to camouflage the reaper (called peripheral forms). Reapers have an entire part set aside in their cogitari for humane reasoning when it comes to judging a soul. A separate portion is set aside for sending the soul to a final destination. Reapers have special receptors on their hands for souls and is sent through the skeletal system up to the cogitari for judgement. This means scythes are completely unnecessary, but it is a common weapon of choice. Abilities Reapers must be able to operate on the spiritual plane in order to take souls, and are thus able to pass in and out of the corporeal and ethereal realms at will. By manipulating their magnetic field, reapers are particularly skilled in creating impenetrable barriers and defenses as well as illusions (seen below; reaper defending Purgatory from demons). As creatures necessary to maintaining the cycle of life, they are timeless (immortal). However, a reaper's immortality may be compromised if they stop reaping souls. The kinetic energy of the soul's movement is what is used to maintain the cogitari, so if a reaper were to stop reaping, their lack of energy would force them to become mortal. Weaknesses Reapers lack area in their cogitari for understanding offense, so they are near unable to practice it, though they may wield weapons to appear intimidating. Also, since they are ethereal creatures, it is difficult for them to grasp or invoke corporeal magic (that is, magic created by races in the Overworld). Humans are able to bind reapers using their blood (see Binding Rituals) which puts the reaper at the human's disposal, but it does not bind the reaper's mind. If they have a bound reaper, the binder is unable to die and defy death, which includes but is not limited to resurrection and forcing death upon others before it is their time. Undocumented Enochian runes are capable of trapping reapers, thus limiting their movement to within the borders of the rune(s). Powerful demons such as Azazel have been known to have the ability to possess reapers (seen right; demon possessing reaper in a female peripheral form). While a reaper is possessed, the demon has complete control over the reaper's abilities while maintaining its own consciousness. However, the demon is still limited to ethereal, defensive, and utility abilities while it possesses a reaper. Binding Rituals Different binding rituals can be used to bind a reaper. They all require human blood. Creatures such as nekos, werewolves, vampires, etc. are partially human, however they will need to bleed 10 times the amount listed to meet the requirement for the ritual. The less human a creature is, the more blood is required from it to satisfy the ritual. Two rituals are currently known, however, worldly scholars are looking for others. Heavy Binding Ritual MATERIALS LIST Pour the human blood into the mixing bowl. Then, pour in the Fulgurite dust (never a bad idea to mix thoroughly). Place the synthetic material from the reaper's peripheral form into the mixing bowl (it should turn the mixture a solid white color). Then, chant the following words: "(Name of Reaper) ego possem obligamus enim voluntate humana natura et voluntas. Adiuro te per virtutes, nunc ita una potentia. Audite vocem meam!" After that, present the soul to the mixing bowl. The now white substance should reach out of the bowl and grab the soul, bringing it back down into the bowl. The white substance forms the leash by which the reaper is controlled. The soul is destroyed as the reaper's presence comes to fill it. The reaper is now bound. The binding can only be broken by: God(s), another ritual that binds the same reaper (in which it is then bound to the most recent), or if the reaper's master frees it. Lesser Binding Ritual Pour the human blood into the ankh and close it. Then chant the following words three times: "Ingens messor animas coram me, volo obedire imperio filiorum hominum." This should bind the Reaper conditionally. It will bind any single reaper that was born after the fall of the ancient Egyptian empire. Additionally, if the ankh is broken and the blood spills out, the binding is broken. The reaper will kill its former master for binding it using the souls of humans and send the master's soul to hell. Commanding A Reaper When a reaper is bound, you can force its hand to do anything within its normal limits. Below is a comprehensive list of some basic commands for reapers, although anything can be said to them in the Latin language and be acceptable, like specifying when the reaper is freed. Commands must be issued in Latin or Enochian (which is unknown). Contact a Wikia editor if you wish to create a new ritual or modify the lore of this section. Unbinding Rituals Should a Reaper be forced into a binding with a mortal, it is possible to be unbound. However the only ritual known to be able to unbind a Reaper cannot be done by the Reaper themselves but by another undead being (Undead, demon, spirits, etc). Unbinding Ritual Materials List Pour the Binders Blood into the mixing bowl. Pour the Willow Sap in and stir thoroughly. Add the Reapers Blood and the Ashes before stirring again. Have the Reaper sit in the center of the unholy ground and sprinkle the mixture around them while chanting: "Libero (Reapers name) hominis vincula eorum et mors ultra venatur (Binders name)" Have the Reaper sit here until black mist swirls around them, which may take a few minutes, do not let the Reaper leave the area until this happens or the ritual must be repeated. A loud crack should be heard once the black mist disappears and then the binding is broken, the Reaper may now leave the unholy ground. The Binder is now able to reaped before their time by the Reaper as vengeance and may not be revived for breaking natural law. Contact a Wikia editor if you wish to create a new ritual or modify the lore of this section. Currently Known Reapers Add your character's name if you are a donator on Elysium and have the custom race title 'Reaper'. If you do, you agree to roleplay by the standards listed in this wikia page. Images and descriptions are optional. Codros Kaldi (Tabris_) Kaldi's favorite peripheral form is a tall male with black, medium-length hair. His attire may change, however, so he could be dressed as a peasant (seen right) or someone of royalty. He does follow the typical reaper trend of wearing primary colorless clothes. His eye color is also subject to change, most notably different shades of blue, green, white, and gray. Eyewitness reports have said that Codros may behave strangely, which includes darting around atop buildings without purpose. Otherwise, he has but one hobby - writing the names of the souls he reaps in a book. He has been known to engage with mortals, though doesn't say much about himself or his actions unless directly questioned. His age is unknown. Neptune (HawkFacts) Neptune disguises as a knight,but he also can disguise as a Royal Guard. He wears blackish/grey armour not much is known about him,but he also wears a belt with skulls on it. His eyes change too,his hobby is too wear all the souls he reaps on his belt. He is very good at starting fights too,and dosen't care about anyone yet. He also likes to jump on top of roofs of houses,One Elf said that his eyes kept changing and it was weird to look at. No one knows How he kills people...But they might find out sooner or later. Category:Races Category:Custom Races Category:Lore Category:Player-written lore